The Phantom and the Flame Haze
by ring058
Summary: Danny thought he knew everything about the girl he loved. But how wrong was he. While visiting Masaki City, the encounter a Flame Haze named Shana and what's even more shocking is the Sam happen to be a Flame Haze herself. Danny, Shana, Yuji, and the others help Sam regain her memories while preparing for war against the Flame Hazes and Crimson Denizen's.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom and neither do I own Shakugan no Shana. Danny Phantom is the Property of Butch Hartman and the Nickelodeon Studios while Shakugan no Shana is the property of Yashichiro Takahashi.**

* * *

Prologue:

My name is Danny Fenton, also known as your local ghost teen hero, Danny Phantom. You know I thought I had seen it all when it came to ghost. But that was far from the truth. There are still many mysteries that we don't know about, especially what's out there. Sometimes you wonder if aliens do exist or if these are parallel dimensions similar to our own but more different or if Atlantis really does exist.

Well I was about to take another step into a world beyond the supernatural. It kind of started when my sister as well as my friends participated in this student exchange program in Japan. Everything started out normal when Sam and I were just hanging out together with just the two of us. Of course that was when thing's started change.

While we were hanging out everything suddenly froze. It was like time itself froze over everyone except me and Sam. Then we saw something going down. Sam and I spotted this huge creature that looked like a giant baby doll that was devouring people, turning them into flames and consuming them.

I jumped in to take on this weird baby doll when suddenly my attacks had no effect on it. All of this was confusing on why my ghost attacks were not working. I tried again, only to be knocked out of the way by this freaky doll and I saw it grab this kid I recognized from school named Yuji Sakai.

Before I could get the chance to fight again, from out of nowhere, this girl dressed in black with flaming crimson hair, wielding a katana, came out of nowhere and attacked the huge doll. What also happened next was something strange happening to Sam.

Sam began to go into some kind of transformation. Her hair suddenly grew out and she suddenly wore this nice looking dark purple and black outfit. She looked something like a princess warrior who was trained for combat. Of course when I saw how Sam looked, I realized the girl I loved was actually a Flame Haze. I knew then that thing's between me and Sam would change.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Danny's POV:

I guess I should start from the beginning of this whole thing happened. As you probably know, I'm Danny Fenton, also known as Danny Phantom, the local teen ghost hero of Amity Park.

Anyway, here I find myself in Misaki City, Japan, along with my girlfriend, Sam Manson, my best friend, Tucker Foley, and my sister, Jazz. You see we all participated in this student exchange program to study in Japan.

It was the in the middle of April where we attended school in Misaki High School. Of course, someone like you would be thinking I should be busy fighting ghost instead of fooling around and slacking off here in Japan. Well to be honest, that's basically covered by another friend of mine who takes over while I'm gone who goes by the name of Valerie Gray.

With me taking a break from the ghost hunting for a while, you would expect thing's to be normal for a change. Well that is not how thing's started out.

During our stay in Misaki City, we made a couple of friends who showed us around the school and what to know and what to look out for. The first guy we met was Yuji Sakai, a normal kid with just a pretty normal life. Yeah, right, if that was really the case for him.

Then there's Yuji's friend, Hayato Ike. To describe him, Ike seemed pretty mature than most of us. He was one of these honor students who was well groomed and educated quite well.

Also there was this girl named Yukari Hirai. I can tell you she can be helpful when she needs to and helps us to get ahead of the class. The first time we met her, Tucker totally try to put the moves on her, only to be rejected. But at least Hirai let him down easily unlike all the other girls who either beat, slap, or punch Tucker.

Now the day everything changed was when the gang and I decided to hang out with Yuji at the station to check out the latest video games, music, books, etc. I would never forget that day when everything between us would change and we found ourselves dragged into a world that we never knew about.

* * *

Danny and Sam were hanging out with Yuji, checking out the latest music in stories. Tucker went to go see the latest computer models he could lay his fingers on while Jazz hit the bookstore in order to explore more of Japan's culture.

While Sam was checking out the heavy metal and rock music, she happen to notice Hirai and her best friend, Kazumi Yoshida. Sam recognized her in the same English class her, Danny, and Yuji take. She happen to hear them talking to each other.

"So Sakai is the guy you're crushing on, right, Kazumi?" Hirai asked.

Shocked by what Hirai said, Kazumi asked, "How did you know that?"

"We've been friends forever," Hirai told Kazumi. "I can totally tell you like him."

"Hey, guys, how's it going?" Sam said to Kazumi and Hirai.

"Oh, yeah, Sam," Hirai replied. "I didn't expect to see you here."

"Yeah, my friends and I were hanging out with Yuji and decided to do a little browsing," Sam said. "Also I couldn't help overhearing that Kazumi has a crush on Yuji."

"No, that's not it," Kazumi said, anxiously. "Well… I mean… it's…"

"You don't have to hide it from us, Kazumi," Hirai told her. "You know if you really are interested in Sakai then we might be able to help each other out."

"Just go on and talk to the guy, Kazumi," Sam told her. "The more nervous you get will only make it harder for you to talk to him. And don't worry if you can't figure out what to say to him. Give yourselves some time and eventually you'll find out if you two are perfect for each other."

"Wow, that's some nice romantic advice to give there, Sam," Hirai said, impressed.

"Well I am experienced in this thing since I happen to have a boyfriend myself," Sam said.

"No, I'm sorry," Kazumi told them. "I can't do it. Excuse me."

Kazumi ran out of the music store from being nervous.

Hirai sighed and said, "I guess I can't depend on her to be of much help. Guess I'll have to work it out on my own."

"If she keeps this up it's only going to put pressure on her," Sam said.

"Hey, Hirai, what are you doing here?"

Hirai was caught by surprise when she turned around and behind her was Yuji.

"Oh, hello," Hirai replied, nervously. "Funny coincidence meeting you here, Sakai."

"Is that you, Yukari?" Danny asked, coming up from behind Yuji.

"Hey, Danny," Hirai replied. "So what's up guy's? And where's Ike? Isn't he always hanging around you?"

"Oh, he had to go to cram school for some mock exam," Yuji told Hirai. "Why do you ask?"

"Oh, no reason," Hirai replied. "It's just that you and Danny and Tucker are always hanging around with Ike."

"Well I wouldn't say always," Danny told Hirai. "I mean yeah, we usually go here and there, but like most guy's we all need our own personal space."

Standing next to Hirai, Sam whispered to her and asked, "Is it me or do you have the hots for Ike, the honor student?"

Hirai blushed a little and replied, "Well… kind of. I'll admit, I kind of had my eyes on him since the beginning of the school year. I really did plan to make a move on him, but everytime I do my legs start shaking. But after listening to your advice I think I'll go for it."

"Well then now's your chance," Sam said to Hirai.

"Um, what are you two whispering about to each other?" Danny asked the girls.

"It's more of a girl thing," Hirai told Danny.

"A more personal girl thing," Sam said.

"Well that figures," Danny said, rolling his eyes. "Obviously."

"So Sakai, I know this is out of the blue but I was wondering if you knew whether or not if Ike has a steady girlfriend?" Hirai asked Yuji.

A bit surprised by that question, Yuji replied, "Well, no. I don't think that he does."

"No way," Danny said. "I mean a guy like him who's always busy never has time for a girlfriend."

"Oh, okay," Hirai said, relieved about that, knowing it could be her chance to make a move on Ike.

Whispering to Sam, Danny asked, "So is that this girl thing you two were discussing?"

"What do you think?" Sam replied, being sarcastic with Danny.

Wondering why Hirai was asking him about Ike, Yuji suddenly realized that Hirai actually had a crush on his best friend.

All of them hung around the music store for a couple of hours as they talked. Looking at his watch, Danny realized it was about five o'clock. The gang figured it was time to head on home.

"Well it was nice talking to you," Hirai told the gang.

"Yeah, no problem," Sam said. "So then we'll see you tomorrow?"

"Definitely," Hirai replied. "See you guys later."

"Later," Danny said, as Hirai left. "That was kind of surprising. Who would of thought he had a crush on Ike."

"I can't wait to tell him about this and see how he reacts to this," Yuji said.

"Guess we better catch up with Tucker and Jazz," Danny figured.

Just before they could get going, something strange started to happen. From out of nowhere a bright blue circle appeared to where Yuji, Danny, and Sam stood. What was strange was that the people in the area didn't even notice it except them.

They notice a little kid around five-years-old running around with a can of soda with his mom chasing him. The little kid tripped when suddenly, he just froze where he was about to fall. Yuji, Danny, and Sam then notice it was just the kid that froze, but everyone in the area completely froze as if time had just stopped.

"What the…" Yuji said, freaked out. "What's going on?"

"Okay, this is a bit too freaky," Danny said. "This feels like something out a science fiction movie."

"But I don't get it," Sam said, confused. "Everyone is frozen stiff while we're the only one's moving. Why is that?"

"How are we suppose to know that," Danny said.

Suddenly, from out of nowhere, some huge an enormous was approaching. It stomped the ground and there it stood. Yuji, Danny, and Sam were all shocked to see what appeared to be a giant doll-like baby and with it was a creepy-looking ball of what was made out of masks.

"What the hell is that thing?" Sam wondered.

"Whatever it is, it's not a ghost," Danny told Sam. "If it was my ghost sense would have already gone off. But this thing… I can't tell what it is."

"A ghost or not, you should do something about this, Danny," Sam said.

"Right," Danny said, as he stood behind Sam so Yuji couldn't see him, getting ready to transform into his ghost form.

Before he could do so, he saw this giant baby doll-like creature speak as it said, "Okay, the preparations are complete."

"There aren't many humans here," the ball of masks said. "But I suppose it will be enough to suffice. Time to dig in."

"Oh, boy!" the baby doll-like creature cheered, as it went from its innocent face to a a grotesque ravenous monster.

The next thing Yuji, Danny, and Sam saw happen was that everyone who was completely frozen in the vicinity started to catch on fire. The baby doll-like creature then began sucking the flames from everyone that was caught on fire and they were all disappearing one by one.

"Delicious!" the baby doll-like creature said, savoring the taste. "They're so tasty!"

"You should know better than to talk with your mouth full," the ball of masks told the baby doll-like creature. "Mind your manners, young man."

"Yes, ma'am," the baby doll-like creature replied.

"I'll give you something good to taste with my fist," Danny said, as he transformed into his ghost form.

Danny flew towards the baby doll-like creature and fire one of his ghost rays shouting, "If you're so hungry then eat this you freak!"

What completely shocked Danny and caught him by surprise was that not only did his ghost ray had no effect on the baby doll-like creature, but it consumed it in his mouth.

"What the…" Danny said, unable to understand what happened. "Just what the hell are you?"

Noticing Danny, who was still moving, the baby doll-like creature glared him at and raised his hands to attack. Danny quickly unleashed energy disks of his ghost ray at the baby doll-like creature, but that too had no effect as it consumed them in his mouth.

"Damn it!" Danny grunted. "What the hell am I suppose to do now if my ghost attacks won't work on it!"

Before Danny could have a chance to think of anything else, the baby doll-like creature smacked him down to the ground. Being hit by this baby doll-like creature was like being hit by a load of heavy bricks to Danny. It hit him so hard that he completely reverted back to his human form.

"Danny, are you okay?" Sam asked, rushing over to Danny's side.

"Danny, is the really you?" Yuji asked, having to witness Danny revert back to his human form.

"Ah, great," Danny said, knowing this couldn't be much more of a worse time. "First I get my ass kicked by a freaky looking baby doll and now Yuji knows my secret. What next?"

"Who the hell are these kids?" the baby doll-like creature asked the ball of masks creature.

Shocked that to see three kids moving in the circle, the ball of masks replied, "I'm not sure. But they're definitely not Crimson Denizen's."

"But why are they able to move around inside the seal?" the baby doll-like creature asked.

"It's possible… but those three could be one of those Mystes," the ball of masks figured.

"What's a Mystes?" the baby doll-like creature asked. "Oh, you mean one of those Torche's that has a treasure inside?"

"That's right," the ball of masks replied. "And I must say that these three are very special. We haven't bought the master any souvenirs in a while. This one should make him happy."

"Oh, boy, we've got a present for the master!" the baby doll-like creature shouted, very excited.

The gang saw the baby doll-like creature headed towards them. Sam saw it raised its hand to grab a hold of Yuji.

"Yuji, no!" Sam shouted, pushing him out of the way as the baby doll-like creature grabbed a hold of her.

"I've got you," the baby doll-like creature, as it made a creepy smile at Sam. "It's time to eat."

Sam stared shocked and covered her eyes as the baby doll-like creature opened up its mouth to devour Sam.

"Sam, no!" Danny shouted.

"No, stop!" Yuji screamed.

Just when the baby doll-like creature was about to devour Sam, something came out of nowhere and stopped it. It jumped right in and cut the baby doll-like creature's right arm off. The baby doll-like creature screamed in pain as it dropped Sam and the ball of masks looked around to see who it was that attacked.

"Who did that?!" the ball of masks shouted.

Suddenly, the one who attacked the baby doll-like creature showed itself again and kicked the ball of masks, slamming it down to the ground.

Yuji and Danny rushed on over to Sam's side to make sure she was all right.

"Sam, are you okay?" Danny asked.

"Who is she?" Yuji wondered.

"Say what?" Danny asked, not paying attention to the one who saved Sam.

"Just look at her," Yuji pointed to Danny at the person who saved them from the baby doll-like creature.

Yuji and Danny were all caught by surprise by this girls appearance. Her hair and eyes were that of a fiery crimson red. They notice the pieces of ember fluttering around her hair. Her appearance made her look around the age of twelve. The attire she wore was all black and also wore a black cloak around her. The weapon she used to attack the baby doll-like creature was actually a katana.

"Who is this girl?" Yuji wondered.

"More importantly, what is she?" Danny said, wondering that himself. "And is this girl even human?"

Never before had Danny ever seen anybody like this. He knew she was no ghost since his ghost sense didn't go off. But the thing he has been wondering is that who are these thing's and where exactly do they even come from.

That was when Yuji and Danny began to notice something happening with Sam. She looked as though she were pain.

"Sam, what's wrong?" Danny asked, worried.

"Did that thing hurt you?" Yuji asked her.

Sam started to scream in pain when something began to happen to her body. Her jet-black hair started to extend itself. They notice something happening to Sam's eyes as they turned into a golden color and her whole entire body covered itself in a golden flame colors.

When the flames had suddenly died down, Yuji and Sam stared in shock of Sam's new appearance and what she had become. Sam wore a purple shirt with a black leather jacket, a black skirt that went down to her knees, black stockings, and black leather boots. Hanging down from her skirt was a silver chain.

"Sam, is that you?" Danny asked, unable to speak that much words.

"You look like a completely different person," Yuji said.

The look Sam had in her eyes, Danny knew it wasn't the same Sam that he knew. She had become something entirely different. The look Sam had in her eyes looked as though they belonged to someone who was wise beyond her eyes and someone with great power.

Looking at her hands, the person that was Sam said, "It's been so long since we've been a deep slumber. However, it's good to be back to our original selves, wouldn't you agree, Caroline?"

"Yes, I agree," spoke the silver chain named Caroline. "Fifteen years we've been put into a deep slumber. Titus' power caught us off guard."

"No, that fault was mine," said the person who was Sam. "I got a bit arrogant and thought I had the advantage over him when in reality he was toying with us. However, I guarantee when it comes to face Titus again we won't make that same mistake."

"Indeed we will not, Samantha" Caroline agreed. "However, I do spot two familiar faces we have not seen in ages."

Hearing the conversation between this girl and the chain named Caroline, Danny was still surprised that the chain still called her Sam, or her full name, Samantha.

Standing up, Danny said, "Sam, what's going on? What's with that look you have? And are you even the Sam I know?"

Looking at Danny, Samantha said, "Well I can see you're full of questions. I would suggest patience young man. I will be with you shorty. But first I must assist the Flaming Haired Blazing-Eyed Hunter against these Rinne."

"Wait, what?" Danny asked, confused.

"What the heck is she talking about?" Yuji wondered.

"Ah, man, something tells me we're not in kansas," Danny said, not making sense of what was happening.

The girl with the flaming crimson hair saw Samantha approaching as she stood beside her. Not sure of whether to trust Samantha, the crimson haired girl pointed her katana at Samantha.

"Who are you?" the crimson haired girl demanded. "Are you a Flame Haze or a Crimson Denizen?"

"Calm yourself down, young one," Samantha said. "I am a Flame Haze. Although, I realize you haven't changed quite a bit with that attitude of yours."

"Do I know you?" the crimson haired girl wondered.

"Surely you couldn't have forgotten about us after fifteen years, especially you, Flame of the Heaven's, Alastor," Caroline said.

"Caroline?" spoke the pendant around the crimson haired girls neck. "But how is that possible. Rumors have spread that you and the golden eyed weapon creator were dead."

"Not exactly," Caroline said. "We were forced into a deep slumber for fifteen years. But for some reason your presence manage to awaken us."

"I see," Alastor said. "Either way, it's good to see you alive and well."

"So it's really you," the crimson haired girl said. "The golden eyed weapons creator, Samantha."

Samantha smiled and said, "Yes, it's me. And I'm happy to see you again, young one. But we must cut our reunion short I'm afraid since there is a matter of these Rinne we must deal with."

"Wait these thing's are Rinne?" the crimson haired girl asked.

"Yes, she's right," Alastor agreed. "Though they may indeed possess a great amount of power they aren't nearly as powerful as a Crimson Denizen."

"Aaah!" the Rinne screamed. "How dare you cut my arm off!"

The crimson haired girl raised her katana, ready to take on the Rinne that was about to attack. Samantha also prepared herself as the Rinne raised his left fist, to attack of what was left of its arm.

"Hold up, let me help you guys!" Danny said, ready to go into his ghost form.

However, Samantha raised her fingers and pointed them at Danny, freezing his body. Danny knows two bright circles circling around his body that kept him from moving.

"What the… hey what's the big, Sam?" Danny said to her.

"I'm afraid you'll only get in the way," Samantha told Danny. "And besides, someone with your power is no match for a Rinne. This is for your own good."

The Rinne came charging at the crimson haired girl and Samantha. Shana went so fast that she cut the other Rinne's left arm as it screamed in pain. What also happened next was when Samantha formed a double-axed weapon made of her golden flames and spun it like a disc as it struck the Rinne, cutting its body in half.

The Rinne growled at the crimson haired girl and Samantha as they approached it. When they were prepared to finish the Rinne off, the other Rinne that the crimson haired girl knocked out earlier came flying towards them.

"Look out!" Caroline shouted with warning.

Samantha turned around, reacting quickly in time as she shot fire-like spear weapons at the Rinne, sending it flying towards a building.

Shocked by their incredible power, the Rinne trembled in fear as the crimson haired girl and Samantha stood before it. They were prepared to deliver the finishing blow.

"Who are you?" the Rinne asked, shaking with fear. "Please, don't! I'm begging you! Don't kill me!"

"Those who consume existence don't deserve no mercy," Samantha said, pointing her hand at the Rinne, and blasting golden flames around it.

The Rinne screamed in pain by the intensity of Samantha's golden flames while the crimson haired girl finished it off with her katana.

"Whoa, I can't believe Sam has the kind of power," Danny said. "That was pretty awesome, Sam. You and the girl destroyed that monster like it was nothing."

"It's too early to be celebrating," Samantha told Danny.

"This isn't exactly over," Caroline said.

"All we did is destroy its shell," Shana said to Danny.

"Its real body escaped at the last minute," Alastor said.

"It could still be close by," Shana said.

"Wherever they may attack we can't let them get a hold of these two Mystes'," Samantha said.

"From what I see about these two Mystes', they are very unusual," Alastor said.

"Indeed they are," Caroline agreed. "What do you suppose what kind of treasure they have in them that the Crimson Denizen's want?"

"Wait, a what?" Yuji asked confused.

"Okay, now I'm totally confused," Danny said. "What the heck is all this stuff about Crimson Denizen's and us being Mystes'? And more importantly why is the necklace and that chain talking."

Noticing where the enemy was about to attack, the crimson haired girl raised her katana towards Yuji as Samantha formed flaming golden arrows in mid-air that was aimed at Danny.

"Whoa, what are you doing, Sam?" Danny asked, freaked out. "You two aren't going to kill me and Yuji are you?"

The crimson haired girl and Samantha were not aiming their weapons at Yuji and Danny and attacked the enemy about to sneak up on them from behind. The crimson haired girl cut off the arm of a woman with light brown hair and purple dress. Samantha manage to pierce the body of a woman with blonde hair and wore a black gothic-like dress.

"So I take it there's something inside those two Mystes' that you two really wanted," the crimson haired girl said.

"Unfortunately, whatever you want will be soon out of your reach," Samantha told the two Rinne's.

"We'll see about that," said the blonde-haired Rinne at Sam. "Identify yourself. I've heard many rumors of all kinds of Flame Haze's, but I've never heard anything about you."

"Very well, since you insist," Samantha said. "I am Lady Samantha, the weapon's creator Flame Haze."

"Lady Samantha," said the shocked Rinne. "That's not possible. You're the Flame Haze of Caroline, the Flames of the Pure Light. But rumors have spread the you two perished fifteen years ago."

"I was merely put into a deep sleep," Samantha told the Rinne. "And now I've returned to resume my duty is a Flame Haze."

"Lady Samantha and a Flame Haze?" Danny questioned. "Did you get hit in the head with a brick, Sam?"

"Hold your tongue, boy!" Samantha told Danny. "I have more important thing's to do than to listen to your ridiculous chatter."

"Well excuse me, my lady," Danny replied, being sarcastic.

"I know who you are," said the Rinne to that crimson-haired girl. "Blazing hair and blazing eyes. You're Alastor's Flame Haze; he who is Flame of the Heaven. Just a tool for destruction."

"That's right," the crimson-haired girl replied. "And so what."

"Our master will not be pleased when he hears of this," the Rinne hissed at the crimson-haired Flame Haze.

"He will have your heads on a platter," said the blonde-haired Rinne.

Samantha just grinned and said, "I can't tell how many fools have said something like that and I still walk over the graves."

"And unfortunately for your masters, he'll be screaming in his last moments before long," the crimson-haired Flame Haze told the Rinne's.

"Damn you!" the browned haired Rinne hissed.

"You dare speak ill of your, master," said the angry blonde-haired Rinne. "You will pay!"

"The only one's that will pay are you two," Samantha said, aiming her flaming golden arrows at the blonde-haired Rinne.

"I couldn't agree more," the crimson-haired Flame Haze agreed.

Realizing these two were about to kill these women, Yuji shouted, "NO! Wait a minute!"

Yuji stood in front of the crimson-haired Flame Haze to stop her. The crimson-haired Flame Haze stopped herself from attacking Yuji. But she couldn't figure out why she was doing that.

About to finish off the blonde-haired Rinne, Danny shouted, "Sam, don't do it! She's beaten as it is! I don't think there's any sense to kill her. And would you please take this stupid spell off of me."

"Stay out of this, Mystes'," Samantha told Danny. "A Flame Haze doesn't show mercy to an enemy."

Samantha was about to deliver the killing blow when she heard a voice the screamed, "STOP!"

Confused at first, Samantha felt herself in pain.

Caroline took notice of this and asked, "Lady Samantha, what is wrong?"

"I'm losing control," Samantha said to Caroline. "I don't understand what's happening."

"I think I know," Caroline said. "It's possible, but in our last battle with Titus he somehow must have split your mind into two. The one who calls herself Sam Manson is trying to regain control of her body."

"No!" Samantha grunted. "Not now. Why of all times…!"

Seeing their guards let down, the brown-haired Rinne saw her advantage and stuck her hand into Yuji to reach into him, trying to take whatever treasure he had inside of him. The same for the blond-haired Rinne who was walking towards Danny when she saw Samantha losing control.

"Now, Mystes', let's see what you have inside of you," the blonde-haired Rinne said.

"Ah, Damn it," Danny said, knowing he was in a tough situation. "Now what? I can't even move."

The blonde-haired Rinne then forced her hand into Danny's chest. He felt as though his own life was being sucked right out of him. The same as for Yuji. Both of them couldn't imagine the pain as these Rinne's try to take whatever treasure they possess.

The crimson-haired Flame Haze knew she had no choice and raised her katana, cutting the Rinne's body and thereby slicing Yuji from his right arm.

"I've been cut," said a shocked Yuji.

Reacting fast, Samantha quickly fired her flaming golden arrows at the blonde-haired Rinne in the back. The blonde-haired Rinne screamed in pain and let go of Danny. Knowing it wouldn't last long, the blonde-haired Rinne knew it was time to retreat.

"Mariane, we must go back to the master at once," the blonde-haired Rinne told her companion who was cut down. "Abandon that body at once and let's go."

The one named Mariane, came out of her body, in its true form of a doll and said, "You're right. We won't last much longer with what little power we have, Celine. Time for a retreat."

Realizing that the doll was Marianne's true body, the crimson-haired Flame Haze said, "So that's its true form."

"Behind you!" Alastor warned his Flame Haze companion.

The crimson-haired Flame Haze saw the ball of masks coming straight back at her. She moved in for the kill and sliced through the ball of masks in one swing as its body exploded.

While the crimson-haired Flame Haze was distracted, Marianne and the blonde-haired Rinne named Celine, saw this as an opportunity to escape and disappeared before the crimson-haired Flame Haze and Samantha had time to notice.

"It's escaped for now," the crimson-haired Flame Haze told Alastor. "But from what it said there seems to be a powerful entity somewhere in the shadow."

"Hey, what the heck!" Danny shouted, released from Samantha's unrestricted spell. "You just cut Yuji without even hesitating!"

"Please, help me!" Yuji said, freaking out over his cut left arm hanging down. "I need an ambulance!"

"You two are so noisy!" the crimson-haired Flame Haze said to Danny and Yuji, "Shut up, shut up, shut up! It's useless crying over a cut now!"

"I don't see why you two are so worried," said Alastor to Yuji and Danny. "Didn't you not notice weren't even bleeding when you two were attacked."

"What do you mean?" Danny asked Alastor.

"Are you dense or just playing stupid?" the crimson-haired Flame Haze asked Danny. "Take a look at your chest where that Rinne attacked you. You don't have a single cut or wound on you. The same goes for that Mystes' I attacked."

"Wait a second, she's right," Yuji said, realizing there was no blood from where his arm was cut. "There's no blood. There's no pain."

"What the…" Danny said, remembering what that Rinne stuck its arm into its chest. "I don't get it. Are we not even human. Just what the hell is going on?"

The crimson-haired Flame Haze walked over to Yuji and reattached his cut arm and used her flame to heal him. Yuji and Danny were all shocked by this and began to wonder who this girl was.

"What just…?" Yuji said, confused, knowing there wasn't a single burn on his body.

"This is starting to get too freaky," Danny said.

"Hold on, where's Lady Samantha?" the crimson-haired Flame Haze wondered.

"My name is Sam Manson, not Lady Samantha," Sam said, back to her normal self.

"Sam, it's you," Danny said, relieved. "You are Sam, right?"

"Who else were you expecting?" Sam asked. "The Flame Haze who took control of my body?"

"Say what?" Danny said, even more confused.

"Lady Samantha, what's happened to you?" Alastor asked.

"My name is Sam Manson, you talking necklace," Sam told Alastor.

"I'll have time to explain later, Alastor," Caroline said. "But first, you and your Flame Haze must restore the balance those Rinne disrupted."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Alastor agreed.

The crimson-haired Flame Haze agreed and began using her power to restore the balance. The area where the people were consumed appeared as balls of flames and materialized as their normal selves. Danny, Sam, and Yuji notice Hirai appearing as well.

"Hold on a second, that thing actually ate Yukari?" Sam said, shocked.

"I think she should be okay," Yuji told them. "It looks to me she's restoring everything back to normal the way it was."

"Well that should do it for the torche's," the crimson-haired Flame Haze said.

"They were consuming them without restraint," Alastor said.

"It looks like their master has quite the appetite," the crimson-haired Flame Haze figured.

The crimson-haired Flame Haze then began using her power to undo the unrestricted spell that froze everything over. With everything restored, everything was back to what it was and everyone walked on and unaware of what even took place.

"Everyone's still walking around like nothing happened," Yuji said, shocked.

"It feels like we're some kind of twilight zone or something," Danny said.

"Let's go make sure Yukari is okay," Sam suggested, when she spotted Hirai walking ahead of them.

"Hey, Hirai, wait for us!" Yuji called out as the three of them went to go catch up with her.

"Hold on a second," Danny said, stopping Yuji and Sam. "Either I'm seeing things or something is inside of Yukari."

"What do you mean, Danny…?" Sam said with a shocked look when she notice it herself.

Yuji saw for himself and said, "What the… what is that?"

What they saw inside of Yukari Hirai was what appeared to be a ball of flame. But they were wondering what it was doing inside her body.

"We've got bigger problems," Sam pointed out, noticing balls of flames inside other people. "Yukari is not the only one with that flame inside of her."

Danny and Yuji were all caught by surprise. They saw hundreds of people with those balls of flame inside of them. The three of them couldn't make sense of what was happening.

Seeing a woman and her five-year-old son passing by, Danny, Sam, and Yuji became even more shocked of what just happened next. The kid had suddenly disappearing right before their eyes. And yet the mother didn't notice. It was though he never existed.

"That kid…" Yuji said, puzzled of what he witness.

"I still don't know what's happening but that girl did something and I don't think she actually fix things the way they were," Danny suspected.

"I see her," Sam said, pointing to where she spotted the crimson-haired Flame Haze, who now had jet-black hair. "It's time we start asking questions of what's going on?"

Catching up with the young Flame Haze, Yuji said, "Hey, wait a minute! What just happened back there? What's with those flames on everyone?"

"You either start talking or we can do things the hard way…"

The young Flame Haze merely punched Danny in the face for talking to her like that.

"What the heck is your problem you nut!" Danny shouted.

"Are you okay, Danny?" Sam asked.

"I'm fine," Danny assured Sam. "But she won't be."

"Hey, stop bugging me, all right," the Flame Haze told Danny and Yuji. "Maybe we should get rid of these two, Alastor."

"No," Alastor told the Flame Haze. "We mustn't open a Mystes carelessly."

"Alastor is right," Caroline said, hanging down from Sam's school uniform. "We don't know what kind of power these two Mystes' have inside of them. Opening up might cause an explosion or disrupt the balance. Or much worse than that."

"Oh, yeah," Sam said, noticing Caroline. "I forgot you were still here."

"But these two Mystes' keep bugging me," the Flame Haze said to Alastor. "And more importantly, what happened to Lady Samantha? Why does she have the appearance of a regular human?"

"From what Caroline has told me our minds were split into two beings," spoke the Flame Haze named Lady Samantha.

Startled by the voice they heard, the Flame Haze said, "Lady Samantha, is that you? Where are you?"

"I'm within the subconsciousness of this young girl's body," Lady Samantha spoke. "To explain why it happened it's a very long story."

"Can we focus on the question we're asking instead of hearing you life story," Yuji suggested, cutting off Lady Samantha.

"We may as well tell these Mystes' the truth, Alastor," Caroline figured.

"Might as well since its the only way to shut them up," Alastor said. "Young one, perhaps you could give these Mystes' and the girl and explanation."

"And would you stop calling me and Yuji a Mystes' or whatever the heck you keep saying," Danny told the Flame Haze.

"Well what would prefer me to call you since you're only a thing," the Flame Haze said to Danny.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Yuji asked the Flame Haze.

"It means you two aren't human," the Flame Haze told Yuji and Danny. "Or in other words you aren't exactly alive."

Alarmed by that response, Yuji asked, "I don't get it. We're still here. How are we dead?"

The Flame Haze sighed and said, "Look it's not only you two. Everyone walking around with a flame in their body is a thing. They are replacements for people who have had their existence consumed by Denizen's of the Crimson World. They're Torches'."

"Hold that thought, so you're saying those people with the flames are not even the real person?" Danny asked.

"That's exactly what I'm saying," the Flame Haze said to Danny. "This world's balance would be disrupted if they disappeared too suddenly. They're for replacements for those people I provided to soften the impact. They're temporarily."

"So you're saying … we're not alive," Yuji said, becoming more shocked by the minute.

"No," the Flame Haze replied. "The people that you were when you were alive had their existence consumed. So basically you two are nothing but Torches' yourselves."

Sam became even more shocked when she notice it in Danny and Yuji. When they saw the shocked look on Sam's face, they were alarmed when they saw the flames inside their bodies.

"We… don't exist… anymore," Yuji said, frightened by the news.

"I'm dead," Danny said with a terrified look. "No. There's no way that can be true. This has to be some kind of nightmare."

* * *

Elsewhere in Misaki City, the two Rinne, Marianne and Celine returned back to their master, a Crimson Denizen Lord named Friagne, a treasure hunter and a Flame Haze killer.

"I regret to inform you that we have failed you, master," Celine said.

"We're very sorry, master," Marianne apologized. "We nearly had those Mystes' within our grasp when those two Flame Haze's appeared out of nowhere and attacked us."

Friagne merely smiled and replied, "You two have nothing to feel sorry for, Celine and Marianne. Being attacked by Flame Haze's would be like encountering a natural disaster."

"I ask of you, master, gives us another chance," Celine insisted. "I want my revenge against that Flame Haze who calls herself Lady Samantha."

"Did you say Lady Samantha?" Friagne said, surprised to hear that name. "So she is alive after all. Very interesting. So we're dealing with a Blazing-Haired and Eyed Hunter as well as the one with the golden flames, Lady Samantha."

Friagne made an evil smile and figured if these two Flame Haze's survive another attack from Marianne and Celine they would be would be very interesting opponents to meet face-to-face himself so that he could kill them with his own hands.

* * *

**Notice: You may have notice a few changes and some characters I'm adding myself to the story as I write more. However, I hope you enjoyed the first chapter and you can look forward to more in the future. **


End file.
